


Every Now and Then I Fall Apart

by BiCube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is just a gay mess, F/F, Lena coincidentally has also been through stuff, Supergirl au, Supergirl saves the day, They've been through stuff, not canon, rape in first chapter, reader has ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiCube/pseuds/BiCube
Summary: Y/N hasn't had the best upbringing. She never had anyone she could call family, or even friend. One fateful night left her more broken than before, but somehow, with the hope that she could be more.





	1. Nights and Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fic and it's an idea that been kind of rolling around in my head, and I guess we'll see how it pans out.
> 
> WARNING: Rape in the first chapter.

Y/N was applying pressure on her side as she attempted to run out of the alleyway to stop the blood, but it hadn't seemed to be doing any good. Y/N crumpled into a heap, unable to get up. The man had stabbed her in the side while attempting to grab her wallet. She tried yelling for help before Y/N's injury was taken further advantage of; he picked her up and threw her against the wall and promptly pulled down her pants.

Through the pain, Y/N tried to push him back, only to be shoved back against the wall by two slimy tentacles. Y/N found that the 'man' had more than just two extra limbs as she felt a tentacle wrap itself around her and dig into the wound at her side. She let out an ear-piercing scream before she had a toxin released into her body through the wound, rendering her unable to fight back.

With Y/N finally silenced, the man unzipped his jeans and pulled out his throbbing member. He jerked her hair back and whispered into her ear.

‘Take it, slut.’

With one fluid motion, he thrust into her and let out a moan. And again, and again, until he finally came. He pulled out, and just before he thrust into her ass, Y/N heard a crunch as someone’s fist connect with her rapist’s jaw. With him no longer holding her up, she fell back on the ground. She heard another grunt, as her saviour put the rapist in handcuffs.

Through the ringing in her ears, Y/N heard a voice.

‘Theft and rape on Railway Avenue. Yeah, it was an alien, from I think the outer ring. Got it, bringing her in.’

Just before passing out, she heard the woman approach her and cautiously speak to her.

‘It’s alright, I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay.’

***

Y/N came into consciousness after hearing a flurry of voices around her. Deciding to keep quiet before alerting those around her, she tuned in to the conversation going on outside her room.

‘He came inside her, of course I have to run more tests, Vasquez!’

‘Alex is right, it’s not safe to let her go yet. With Valjorkers especially, you have to be really careful.’

‘Alright Danvers. The two of you have fun explaining where she is when she comes to, which I guess you’ll have to do now.’

Y/N had been discovered. As her eyes fluttered open, she heard the first woman come closer and speak softly.

‘Hey, you’re safe now. Just breathe. How do you feel?’

As Y/N’s eyes adjusted to the bright environment, she took in the women that surrounded her. The woman closest to her was wearing a lab coat and had her brownish-reddish hair gelled back. Two more people stood behind her, Supergirl, whom she assumed saved her, and another woman had a furrowed brow and had her arms crossed.

‘Yeah, um- I’m okay,’ she mumbled as she tried to sit up straight but failed. She looked helplessly at the woman seated closer to her as if crying for help. Supergirl abruptly stepped forward this time.

Y/N flinched.

Realising her mistake, Supergirl slowly came closer to her.

‘Hi! Um… if you remember last night, which you might do… I mean I’m not saying you don’t but-‘

The woman at the back cut in.

‘You were stolen from, stabbed, and raped last night. The Valjorker that did it is currently in a holding cell, but he released a toxin into your body that we don’t know how to counteract.’

Supergirl and the lab coat woman glared at her. Y/N just stared intently at the ceiling.

‘_Thank _you for that, Director Vasquez,’ Supergirl practically spat at the Director before turning back to Y/N. ‘Yes, though we don’t yet know exactly which toxin was, we have somebody coming in who we have full faith can help you.’

Y/N kept her eyes focused on the little crack on the ceiling above her.

The woman seated next to her very slowly and gently held Y/N’s freezing hand and comforted her,

‘Hey, this is temporary. You’ll get better, I promise,’ she reassured with a slight smile on her face.

Y/N knew that though she might eventually physically be okay, she would never be mentally okay again- not that she was to start off with.

Lying to everyone around her, she gave a slight nod and went back to looking at the crack in the ceiling.


	2. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets the person who's going to fix her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind words! I never expected any feedback so that was really cool.

She couldn’t feel her arm.

It’d been over 36 hours since the _incident. _Clearly the toxin was very powerful as she still couldn’t sit up, even if she could manage forcing her way through a few sentences at a time. Y/N had been hooked up to an IV machine just to try and get some of her strength back.

The woman she now recognized as Alex Danvers, the Director of the Science Department at the Department of Extranormal Operations (which is quite the mouthful to say) walked into the room, humming a little tune to herself. Once she realised that Y/N was actually awake, she instantly smiled.

‘Oh, great! You’re up! Feeling any better?’

Y/N shook her head firmly as if to say she still felt like she’d been brutally stabbed and raped.

‘Well, the scientist who’s going to fix you is on her way- oh wait, she’s here!’ Alex was practically squealing at this point.

In walked a woman with a purpose; her brow slightly furrowed, emerald eyes quick to take in her surroundings. She carried herself with an aura- one that somehow showed immense power, but also a sense of humility. The woman was wearing a white office shirt along with a black pencil skirt with heels that looked professional but very incredibly uncomfortable.

At first glance, Y/N felt hugely intimidated and apparently, her face betrayed her feelings as the woman instantly seemed to notice.

“Hey,” she smirks, raising her eyebrow in apprehension.

“Hi,” Y/N whispered back, unable to speak any louder.

“Complete control over vocal abilities not yet achieved by subject,” the scientist recorded into a little device before putting it down on a worktable.

She steps closer.

“I’m Lena.”

Y/N tries sitting up again. She fails miserably. Instead, she just attempts to communicate from her current position, suddenly very self-conscious her rough appearance.

“I know who you are, Ms. Luthor.”

Y/N almost missed the momentary self-doubt that passed over Lena’s face.

“I enjoyed reading your thesis on quantum entanglement,” smiled weakly at the mild surprise on Lena’s face. “I’m working towards a PhD in Physics; your reports have proved very useful in the process.”

“Always nice to meet a fan, well, my only fan,” Lena chuckled.

As Lena turned away and started setting up some equipment, Y/N noticed that it’s quite an effective technique- using humour to self-deprecate. A subtle defence when surrounded with unassuming people, but not so much when someone understood exactly what’s going on. Lena Luthor wasn’t known for taking things lightly. She worked herself to the bone. There’s no way that didn’t take a massive toll on her health.

“So, Ms. Luthor- ” began a concerned Y/N.

“Please, it’s Lena.”

“Oh, of course… Lena. I just wanted to ask how you were doing.”

“I’m alright, thanks, no need to don’t worry. There’s just a big project I’m undertaking at L-Corp. It’s currently in the experimental part of the process and that just means long nights. Anyway, stay still, I just need a small sample of your blood,” Lena laughs off, obviously changing the topic.

Lena did that a lot, Y/N realises- the whole self-deprecating thing. She didn’t like to talk about herself at ALL. For a multi-billionaire, or even for any human, she was very humble. Perhaps, it was another self-defence mechanism- one built through years of hardship and challenge. Y/N had a suspicion that it wasn’t even completely intentional, maybe it was indicative of another subconscious issue, which in all honesty, wouldn’t be surprising if you consider her family.

Y/N could do nothing but feebly watch Lena leave to run experiments on her sample.

***

"I’ve run a few tests on the composition of your blood, and it seems as though the neurotoxin was neodymium sulphide-based,” Lena explained a few hours later. “I should have the antidote ready within a few days, so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Y/N was only partially relieved. She knew she’d be alright eventually, but the knew that she’d eventually have to come to terms with what happened to her as soon as she left the DEO. That was something she wasn’t particularly excited to do. Pregnancy wasn’t a possibility anymore; Alex had taken care of that. Y/N knew she’d have to act as if nothing had happened at all, more so because of her new job.

Moving to National City was a no-brainer- it was the only way to escape her past. Even though what had happened to her was definitely traumatic, she’d have to push through it. She’d been through worse. She could handle this.

And she could also handle being the newest reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Y/N's gonna start working at CatCo! That's obviously going to go smoothly ;)
> 
> Before you go, tell me how I did; I want to get better :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! What'd you think?


End file.
